Falling for You
by Addison Griffin
Summary: Emma and Kieran have been best friends since they were born. Emma had never seen Kieran as more than a friend until one drunken kiss at their high school graduation leaves her second guessing their friendship. Audrey knew the pain of falling for the straight girl and she'd even tried to push her feelings for Brooke Maddox aside, but the kiss to make Brooke's ex jealous, leads to
1. Chapter 1

The party had started just over an hour ago and Emma was well past drunk. She was unable to walk without something or someone to hold her up and all she could think of when Kieran would laugh, was how good his lips tasted.

Emma's face turned a deep red when Kieran caught her eye and cocked his eyebrow in a questioning manner in her direction, "Enjoying the view?"

Emma was too drunk to look away and act like she wasn't staring at him and just giggled, "You're not bad looking."

Kieran, who was also a little drunk, moved closer to her on the couch and placed his hand on hers, "Good to know."

Emma tried to ignore the urge she was getting to lean in and kiss him. But the heat from his hand on her leg and the feeling she was getting in her stomach was practically forcing her to lean in.

Kieran's other hand cupped Emma's cheek as his gaze switched between her eyes and her lips. His breath along with hers catching as their noses were two inches apart. Emma was getting impatient with how slow this was going and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

Emma only pulled away when the familiar burning feeling her throat started and she got up quickly, turning on her heel and bolting for the nearest bathroom. She stumbled to the stairs to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Sitting back against the cold surface of the bath tub.

Audrey would've been lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the fact that it was just her and Brooke. The two were actually talking and Audrey remembered why she had a small crush on Brooke.

"Great." Brooke groaned at the sight of her ex, Jake Fitzgerald sitting across the pool with a blonde chick that resembled a Barbie doll. They were all over each other and Brooke wanted to shout at them that they weren't invited and to go have sex at someone else's grad party. "The cat dragged in the trash."

"He's just trying to make you jealous." Audrey said, fake gagging at the sight of the two. "Why don't we make him jealous?"

"Wait, me and you?" Brooke asked, "it'll never work, you're a girl and-"

"Guys get more jealous over a girl kissing a girl than a girl kissing a guy. Trust me. I mean, what can it hurt to just try it?" Audrey asked, giving Brooke a devious smile. She would also be lying if she said she wasn't trying to make up an excuse to kiss the blonde, so she mentally jumped for joy when Brooke shrugged and turned her body to Audrey. Audrey immediately felt butterflies in her stomach as Brooke connected their lips. Audrey had always wondered what her lips tasted like and didn't find it surprising that they tasted like sweet candy, probably the taste of the lipgloss she had on everyday.

The kiss ended seconds later, all the warmth leaving as Brooke pulled away with a satisfied smirk on her face, "I guess you were right." She stated as she stood up and held her hand out for Audrey, "Let's go get a drink."

Audrey and Brooke walked into the house, arm in arm, laughing at the look Jake had on his face after watching his ex girlfriend kiss one her best friends. Brooke came to a sudden stop, surprising and confusing Audrey, "Broo-"

Audrey followed Brooke's gaze to the couches where their other friends were sitting and where Emma and Kieran were locking lips. The two were so shocked that they didn't even fully register that Emma had suddenly bolted up the stairs, her hand over her mouth in the process.

Brooke was frozen in place, "You saw that too, right?"

Audrey had to pick her jaw off of the floor before she could reply, "Uh huh."

Emma woke up the next day with a pounding headache and a blurry memory of the night before. She got up from her spot on the floor amongst her friends and went upstairs to the bathroom. Her mind was racing as she went over the events of the night before. "I kissed my best friend" was all she could think. "And I want to do it again"

"I'm gonna assume you remember what happened last night?"

Emma buried her face in her hands as she leaned her elbows on the edge of the sink, "You saw that?"

Brooke walked up and leaned up against the sink next to Emma, "Everyone saw it."

"This is why I don't drink." Emma groaned.

"Why, because you realize you may have feelings for-"

"I do not have feelings for Kieran, Brooke. That's insane. We both just had a little too much to drink." Emma said, "That's all it was."

"Em, I'm your best friend. You don't have to hide things from me. I tell you everything." Brooke said, he expression softening. "Me and Audrey made out last night. To make Jake jealous."

Emma cocked her eyebrow at the blonde, "That's your excuse?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes at the taller girl, "You think I have a thing for Audrey? Are you serious?"

"I don't have a thing for Kieran and you don't have a thing for Audrey." Emma stated, reaching into the cabinet and grabbing the aspirin. "Now stop bugging me about it. But one quick question."

"Ask away."

"What am I supposed to say to him?"

Brooke smirked, "Tell him the truth." She said plainly. Slapping Emma's arm before turning on her heel and strutting out of the bathroom.

"She's no help." Emma muttered to herself, shaking her head lightly before also heading back downstairs. Kieran was still asleep on the floor when she got baxk downstairs and she visibly sighed with relief at this. Emma still hasn't figured out what to say and she could feel her lips tingle just at the thought of the kiss.

Meanwhile Audrey was outside by the pool, trying to convince herself that she felt absolutely nothing when kissing Brooke, that it was just the alcohol messing with her head. But all of that was starting to slip her mind as Brooke laughed next to her, talking about Emma and Kieran's make out session and how Emma was denying that she felt anything for her best friend.

Audrey loved Brooke's laugh and would pay money to hear it more often. Audrey and Brooke hadn't always been on great terms. In 7th grade, Brooke had practically bullied Audrey the entire year after Audrey had "stole" her "boyfriend". Audrey had just been hanging out with the guy Brooke had a crush on when he kissed her and Brooke saw. They became friends at the end of the year when Emma screamed at them both to stop being such children and to just get over it. And Brooke felt a little guilty for bullying Audrey. Now it was joked about routinely within the group.

"You really think Emma likes Kieran?" Audrey asked.

"You don't just kiss your best friend just because. The alcohol only heightens what's already there." Brooke said, acting as if she was the love and alcohol expert. "And Emma's just being stubborn and not admitting that she likes him."

"Maybe she's afraid of being rejected and making things awkward. It's happened before." Audrey said, watching as Brooke put on her cute questioning face before simply say,"That guy was a dick anyway."

"She probably dodged a bullet there."

Emma had never felt awkward around Kieran ever. They'd know each other through the awkward puberty stage and never felt awkward. Not even when Kieran had to her tampons during school because she didn't have any or a drivers license so she could go herself.

But now after one drunk miss, neither of them was sure what to say. Their friends had all made excuses about needing to get home so their parents didn't worry. Leaving Emma and Kieran in the living room with only Brooke and Audrey outside by the pool.

"It's normal for best friends to make out, right?" Kieran asked, trying his best to lighten the mood.

"I mean, maybe. We were both a little drunk and neither of us feel that way about each other so I guess we could just move past it. It's not that big of a deal." Emma said, watching nervously as Kieran thought.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." He agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a month passed and Emma hated how she felt her blood boil at the sight of Kieran with another girl. Kieran had met a girl named Anna just after the party and the two had gotten close to say the least. Now they were together almost everyday and Emma felt what most people would call jealousy, but she kept saying that she wasn't jealous, just annoyed with being pushed aside by her best friend. No one was buying this, obviously.

"I'm fine, Audrey." Emma said through gritted teeth to the darker haired girl who was sat at the end of Emma's bed, watching the taller blonde pace back and forth with her phone held tightly in her hands. "My best friend found some stupid girl and now he's too busy to even talk to me."

"Alright, I'm here. What's the emergency?" Emma turned and glared at Audrey as Brooke walked into her room.

"Emma's jealous." Audrey stated dryly.

"I am not." Emma snapped, "I'm annoyed, that's what I am. And a little mad, but it's not like he cares. As long as he has Anna to keep him company, he doesn't need me anymore. Which is cool because I can go without him. I have other friends who are so much bette than him-"

Brooke and Audrey exchanged knowing glances as they waited for Emma to calm down and take a breath. They all knew Emma was jealous and they also knew she was hiding her own feelings from herself. She was in total denial and Brooke and Audrey were just going to have to make sure that she didn't burst into a million pieces soon.

Brooke put her hands on Emma's shoulders and pushed into a sitting position on her bed. "Em, just breathe for a second and tell me the truth about how you're really feeling."

Emma just burst into tears at that moment. She hated admitting the fact that she wanted her best friend so bad that it hurt to see him with another girl. And to feel like she was being slowly replaced and pushed aside. He was her best for so long and now he wasn't ever around. She hated feeling this way and she felt so stupid for crying over something like this. She also hated how cliché it sounded to say that she was totally falling for her best friend.

Brooke and Audrey wrapped their arms around her, letting her cry for a while before trying to get her to talk. Brooke knew from the grad party that Emma had a crush on Kieran and she knew that it would take something like for her to admit it. Brooke never liked swing her best friend cry and she would normally kick the ass of the person responsible. But Kieran had no idea she felt this way so it wasn't entirely him to blame. The pushing her aside for another girl though, that was different.

Audrey felt guilt for sneaking glances at Brooke when her best friend was crying, but seeing Brooke in this caring manner, it reminded her of why she'd had her crush to begin with. Brooke could be a bitch at times, but if one of her friends was crying for any reason, she'd be the first one to be with them and also the first person to kick some ass if necessary.

"This is ridiculous." Emma said, leaning her head on Brooke's shoulder as she covered her face with her hands.

"You just bottle things up too much. It's not ridiculous, Em." Audrey said, reaching a hand over to brush the loose strand of hair from Emma's face. "This is why you have us. We have shoulders for a reason."

"Why do you guys always text me last when something happens?" Riley asked in an annoyed tone as she walked into Emma's room and joined the group hug.

"Sorry, Ri. We didn't want to interrupt you and the nerd." Audrey said, Brooke giggling from the other side of Emma.

"One of my best friends is in tears, the nerd can wait."

"Let's get pizza. That's always a good comfort food." Brooke said. No one argued with her on this so she took that as her cue to grab her phone and call the local pizza place.

"Audi? Really, that's the name you give me?" Audrey scoffed. "Come on, B."

Brooke giggled, covering her mouth to keep the bite of cool from ending up all over Audrey. "It's cute and you know it. Audi."

Audrey snorted, "Yeah, maybe to some one who sells cars."

"You're no fun, Audi." Brooke pouted, laughing again at Audrey's scowl before tossing a cookie at her, "Eat this. It's like magical. We should take some to Emma. She'd feel so much better after eating this."

"You're actin so drugged right now. What's your deal, B?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just that I like being around you. Just us."

Audrey choked on the soda she was about to swallow and could feel it burning her nose. Once she recovered, she said, "Yeah, me too, B."

Brooke smiled goofily at her before both of their gazes are drop down to the others lips. Suddenly, the cookie container is being moved aside. Brooke's eyes locking on Audrey's, a look in her eyes that she's never seen before. Brooke leans across the table, her eyes flicking between Audrey's eyes and her lips.

The garage door opening jars them back to reality and they both sit back, before Brooke gets up quickly, grabbing her keys from her bag and saying something about it getting late.

Emma was surprised to see Brooke walking into her room so late at night and she can tell by the pink flush of her cheeks, that something happened.

"What happened, Brooke?" Emma asked, shutting her laptop and setting it aside. Brooke sits down next to Emma, a dazed look on her face.

"Audrey."

"What about her?" Emma asked, moving closer to Brooke. Emma gets grin on her face, "You like her, don't you?"

Brooke nodded, "And we almost kissed."

"How long have you liked her?"

"I don't know. I guess I just denied anything until the grad party and I guess kissing her to make Jake jealous was just an excuse to confirm what I was feeling. So I've liked her for a few months at least."

"Does she know that?"

Brooke groaned, "I don't know. I think so. I mean we almost made out in her dining room before her dad got home." Brooke said, "But I kinda freaked and now I'm here."

"Go tell her, you idiot!" Emma squealed, shoving Brooke's shoulder, "She's probably super confused right and she's going to start questioning and doubting things. So go get your girl. She's only liked you for like ever!"


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey literally jumped for joy when she read the text from Brooke that told her to come out front. Audrey grabbed her jacket and quietly slipped out the front door. She smiled like an idiot at the sight of Brooke leaning on the hood of her car with a nervous smirk on her face.

Audrey stepped up to the blonde, putting one hand on her cheek as she got lost in her hazel eyes. Her eyes finally trailed down to her lips. Brooke was growing impatient and cupped Audrey's face in her hand. She reached up slightly and met their lips in a searing kiss that she never wants to end. Her lips were on fire and she never wanted Audrey to go anywhere.

Audrey felt the Sparks the second their lips met, her brain going fuzzy and a warm, fluttery feeling in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck, brining them close together, if that was even possible. She never wanted the sweet candy taste of Brooke's lips to ever leave her mouth.

They finally broke apart, trying to catch their breaths. Audrey's cheeks were flushed and she giggled at the pink of Brooke's cheeks and the panting girl. "You should probably go home. It's getting late." Audrey mocked with a laugh as Brooke just smiled at her before gently pressing her lips to Audrey's again. "Or you could do that." She mumbled against her lips.

Brooke pulled away with a smirk that Audrey found adorable, "Now, I should get going." She said, "See ya later, Audi."

"Bye, B."

Audrey made her way back in her house, still unable to believe what just happened. Her lips still had the leftover taste of Brooke's lipgloss and that was the only this that reminded her that this wasn't a dream and that the beautiful blonde was hers.

"You're moping." Brooke stated dryly, she nudged Emma's shoulder as she sat down next to her at the pool. "I know it sucks seeing the person you like with someone else, but you've just gotta make him jealous. I mean look at you in that bikini. Show him what he's missing out on."

"He's with another girl. He shouldn't be looking at me that way. I'll get over it, it's no big deal." Emma said.

"Screw that other girl." Brooke said, "You're so much better than her and he's stupid if he can't see that."

"He doesn't even care that he's pushed me aside, so I don't think anything else is going to help. He's basically forgotten that I exist."

"Guys, I got this." Audrey stated from the side of the pool where she was planning out how she was going to get on one of the many tubes that were scattered around the pool. She bent her knees and leaped into the air, she jumped a little too hard and slid off of the other side of the tube, splashing into the water.

Audrey could hear the laughter of Will and Noah as she resurfaced, snorting water out of her nose as she started to laugh. "See, I totally nailed that."

"Yeah, nailed the water." Will said, "You do realize you're supposed to be on the tube not under it, right?"

"Shut up." Audrey grunted as she pulled herself out of the pool. She only laughed more when she caught Brooke and Emma watching her from just down the pool. Audrey managed to actually get on the tube this time and floated very "gracefully" down the pool to where Emma and Brooke were sitting on the edge with their feet in.

Audrey looked Emma and Brooke over, noticing that neither of them were wet enough and that she would find great joy in throwing at least one of them in. Most likely Emma.

She didn't want to seem suspicious so she just floated in the tube for a few minutes before saying something about getting too hot for it. Brooke obviously made a comment about this. Audrey climbed out of the pool, walking around Emma to make it look like se was going to sit down next to Brooke.

She ducked down behind Emma, taking her off guard as she fell into the pool with a loud shriek and Brooke's arm held tightly in her hand causing both of them to topple into the pool.

Emma and Brooke emerged from the water, Emma choking on water, holding her nose. Brooke turned her attention to Audrey with an irritated look on her face, "Seriously, babe?"

Audrey held her hands up in surrender, "Hey, it is not my fault Emma grabbed onto you." She said as she shrugged, "And you two were looking a little too dry anyway."

"You got water up my nose." Emma was still glaring at Audrey and holding her nose.

"Oops." She said, groaning as she saw Anna and Kieran kissing in the water, "Make out alert. Don't look behind you, Em."

Noah took this as his cue. He jumped off of the side of the pool and canon balled right next to Kieran and Anna, his splash covering them and causing them to break apart.

Noah swam over to them with a smile on his face, "I feel better."

Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes, "You're a dork."

I know this is short, but I'm having a little writers block and need some help with the next chapter. If you have any ideas just let me know. :)


End file.
